Make Another Wish
by POIphantomgirl
Summary: Her turn. One wish transformed their lives before, what will a second wish do? (I don't own Person of Interest).
1. Chapter 1

**I am sorry for the long wait on this. I wrote most of this story months ago, but delayed with the completion and then got sidetracked with some other ideas. I considered changing it, but decided to keep with my original idea, so again sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading!**

12:00am

"Happy birthday to you." The whispered words were carried by the cool wind whipping through the night, before he leaned in for a short kiss. "Happy birthday to you," he murmured again coming in for a second that lasted longer than the first. Pulling back slightly, "Happy birthday dear Jocelyn." Joss's laugh was cut short by another kiss. "Happy birthday," he caressed her lips with his thumb, "to you."

The final kiss he prolonged, pulling her close so not even the wind could sneak between them. He didn't pull back until they both were thirsty for oxygen.

"Thank you John," Joss said softly peering up at him. "But you know it _is_ a song."

His brow drew upward. "You really didn't expect me to sing it did you?"

Joss leaned back, arching a brow. "I sang it to you."

He loved the sass that appeared suddenly in her voice. "I know and although I love your voice, I think my presentation was a little more original."

"Mmm true," she admitted begrudgingly. "But you don't have to be smug about it."

Fingers curling into his shirt collar she tugged him down, returning his favor from earlier. Joss smiled as he drew his arms around her again. Neither had plans of pulling away anytime soon. At least until John cracked one eye open and saw the light above them flashing repeatedly on and off.

He broke their kiss laughing at the flashing light. "Your son is giving us the sign." He said with amusement. Joss looked up at the flickering light. Taylor had developed a habit of turning the step light on and off whenever they stood too long outside the door.

"I think _Dad's_ trying to let me know it's past curfew." She joked resting her hands on his chest beneath the lapels of his suit jacket.

"Does Taylor ever tire of that joke?"

"Never."

"Joke or not, I think he has good timing. I should go." He had kept her and Taylor up late enough with his visit. But it was becoming so hard to say goodbye each night. "I don't want you to be too tired for your birthday." He kissed her temple, still not letting go.

Joss sighed searching his eyes still trying to uncover every secret she could find in their depths. "You know I love you. And I'm so proud of you John." He wouldn't ask why she was proud even though she knew he wanted to know, so Joss continued talking to satisfy his unspoken curiosity. "We've come far this year. I know it's not always been easy for you to be open. It hasn't always been easy for me."

That was putting it mildly. They had had their fair share of struggles. It hadn't taken them long to realize that letting their walls down for one day was easier than making a habit of the practice. Sometimes they pushed at each other emotionally, usually whenever fear closed in. They grew angry, became frustrated. Sometimes they walked away, but they ALWAYS returned. For every setback, they worked twice as hard to regain the steps lost, aiming to go above and beyond where they had been.

"And you're great with Taylor." Joss went on. "I don't think you understand how much he likes you. No, he loves you. We're starting to feel like…" She swallowed down the first word that came to mind. Nearly choking on it.

John dropped his chin trying to catch her eye. "You and Taylor **_are_** my family Joss."

She cupped his face in her hand, her eyes serious. "You've been strong- no baby, look at me." John clenched his teeth. He didn't deserve this. Not after playing the coward and pushing her away how he did. But she kept his face in place, making him hear her out. "I know you don't like to hear good things about yourself, but you have been. Stronger than you ever were before. John every day you face your biggest fear just for me. You try so hard to make this work between us. I can't tell you how much that means to me. You've done real good soldier."

"Even though I broke your heart first." He reminded, voice full of condemnation.

She responded with a careless shrug. "I made you beg to get me back, let's say we're even."

He shook his head. "No. We're not even. Not even close. By the end of today," his fingers trailed down her cheek, "we will be."

She licked her lips. Of course. Her wish. "Right." Her voice came out breathy. "Then maybe you _should_ go home. The sooner you leave the quicker my wish can come true."

Slowly his arms fell to his side. "I'll see you and Taylor later."

She nodded before he gave her one final peck, whispering a goodnight and then walked down the stairs. Joss followed him with her eyes.

She folded her arms feeling the sudden lack of warmth she had found moments before when he was near.

Soon, very soon they _would_ be even. She couldn't wait to wake up each morning to the man walking away from her now. Couldn't wait to be a wife again. His wife. She was ready now.

Are you? You were ready before and remember what happened. You ended up alone. All alone.

Her jaw locked. No! She wouldn't think that way. This time would be different. John was different. He was the only man she would take the risk on. No matter what, by the end of the day, she, Jocelyn Carter, would be the future Mrs. Reese.


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy birthday Mom!"

Joss grinned watching Taylor place a plate full of food before her. He kissed her cheek. "Aww Taylor. I can't believe you cooked me breakfast."

"Anything for my mom."

Picking up her fork Joss took a bite, sighing heavily as the taste consumed her mouth. "Mmm. Taylor baby, this is really good. Avoid sharing your cooking skills with the girls at school ok? Ladies love a man that can cook."

Taylor stroked his chin. "Mom that's a good idea."

"Taylor," she warned shoving her son's arm.

Taylor grinned. "It was a joke. Just a joke."

A sudden vibration against the table had Joss looking to her phone. John's name flashed across the screen.

"Ooo mom is that your boyfriend?" Taylor teased.

Throwing her son a look, Joss picked up the phone. "Hello."

"How's my birthday girl?"

She couldn't keep the giddy smile off her face. "Good. Taylor just made me a huge breakfast. So if I'm carrying a few extra pounds when you see me later, you'll know why."

"That'll just give me more of you to love."

Joss blushed.

"Aww, that is so sweet," Taylor said making Joss choke slightly on her mouthful. Taylor could hear more of their conversation than she thought.

Joss switched the phone to her other ear. "What time are you coming over?"

"As soon as you like."

"You're sure you can spend the day with us?"

"I already told you yes. I'll be there."

She sighed. "Ok. Be here in about an hour. Love you."

…..

"Mom," Taylor groaned, his hand locked in his mother's grip as she propelled him forward. John trailed behind, hands loaded with shopping bags, and eyes filled with questions.

"Oh boy quit complaining. We do this every year. And don't act like you're not looking forward to it." She paused at an enclosed photo booth sitting in the mall. "Plus you'll be going to college soon. We might not be able to keep this tradition much longer. So come on." She grabbed his hand again stepping towards the booth, pausing to look back. "John you don't mind do you?"

He shook his head. "Go."

Lifting the curtain they climbed in. John set the bags on the floor, resting his back against the booth. He would wait an hour if she wanted him to. As long as she enjoyed her day.

The rings holding the curtain in place jingled before Taylor's head appeared. Despite his earlier complaints the kid was all smiles now. Joss had been right, Taylor was looking forward to the moment as much as she had been.

"Hey John. You're up."

John blinked. "What?"

"It's your turn." Taylor repeated.

"No. This is your thing-"

"John!" Joss peeked out. "If I didn't want to include you, I wouldn't have brought you along. Come on."

Defeated John slid into the small booth beside her.

"Now make sure all the pictures don't feature you kids kissing," Taylor warned before closing the curtain, enclosing them in darkness.

"Ready?" Joss asked.

John nodded, taking in the dark space. It didn't feel right jumping in on a traditional mother and son moment. One that had been in place long before he came into their lives. His thoughts were interrupted when Joss playfully bumped his shoulder.

"Relax. This is supposed to be fun. Just you, me, and Taylor are going to see these. You ready?" Unfortunately he was still obviously hesitant. "You said we are your family. Well this is a _family_ tradition. You know what, let's start with an easy one. I think Taylor was on to something. Kiss me."

His smile flashed with his soft laugh.

"Come on, you know you can't wait to put your lips on mine. Think of it as a way for us to warm up." She angled her body so nothing could hinder the moment from being caught on camera and waited for John to lean in.

The kiss did the trick. Joss thought as she looked at their pictures again for another time that evening.

John relaxed and their silly pictures lived up to their name. Joss was glad she hadn't been the only one to enjoy the moment. Their final round of photos featured all three of them crammed into the booth, looking like a real family.

Joss stretched her legs, resting her back against John's chest as she gazed at the pictures. Taylor had ducked out a while ago leaving them to have a romantic evening alone, which included John treating her to dinner at her favorite restaurant.

Now they sat in comfortable silence on her living room couch. John ditched his suit jacket wearing only the lavender dress shirt that had been beneath. His cheek gently rested against the crown of her head. His arm around her, hand running against the softness of skin belonging to her forearm. Allowing his eyes to close, he relaxed further, enjoying the simple treasure of being able to sit with her like this. Being able to see and be with the woman within the detective.

Too soon, Joss moved, causing a cool air to hit the spot on his side where she had been resting against. Joss angled her body so they were face to face.

"So where's my cake?"

He laughed, the sound deep. "You mean to tell me after all I've done for you today, you're asking for more?"

"Yep. Pay up."

He linked their hands. "Come on." He whispered, pulling her up leading them into the kitchen. Joss' heart pounded with every step. She knew what was coming next. And it was way more than a cake. He released her hand when they reached the table. Keeping her eye trained on him, she watched him pull a layered cake from the fridge. One by one he lit the candles. When the final candle glowed, John slid the cake her way.

"Go on Joss." Their eyes locked. "Make a wish."

Joss took a deep breath. Her eyes drifted close bringing her wish to the center of her thoughts. Remaining behind the darkness of her eyelids, she blew out the candles. Sighing she blinked, regaining her focus. Instantly her eyes widened and she gasped at the small box beside the cake that hadn't been there before. Blue velvet provided covering for the open box. The Tiffany &Co label directed the satin within. Then nestled inside, sapphire diamonds glittered amidst the white gold band holding them perfectly in place.

"Did I make it come true?" John's husky voice broke the silence.

It was there. Right in front of her face. "Oh John." Joss dragged her eyes from the ring, to stare into his hopeful face.

Yeah, he had made it came true. Here was her chance. To have all of John, which for months was all she had been wanting. She could never see herself being satisfied with any less. But now that the ring was staring her in the face, and his question went unanswered she started to wonder if this was right thing to do.

Images of Paul flashed in her mind. Their beautiful wedding, the vows spoken with such conviction, and then the tumultuous end. Squeezing her eyes tight she turned her mind back to the situation at hand.

Why was he really doing this? Was it just to please her? Sure, they had come far in their relationship, but were they truly ready for marriage? Theirs was the first steady relationship John had experienced in his adult life. Maybe they needed more time to strengthen their foundation. Besides basing their entire relationship on birthday wishes was not the smartest thing in the world.

John straightened starting to worry at her continued silence and the conflicted emotions streaming across her face. "What? Isn't this what you want?"

"Yes. John," she answered quick, the truth spewing from her mouth, not willing to have him think for a moment that she didn't want him. "It's what I want. Of course it's what I want." She backed away, her mind in chaos. She had wanted this before. A husband, a family, the happily ever after. Until it all came crashing down. And she was left alone. And her only option had been to fight and try to put the pieces back together.

John hadn't been expecting her reaction and was in no way prepared for it. He had never seen her like this. She looked as if she was shrinking into herself. Her arms wrapping around her middle, her body revealing every ounce of her uncertainty that she felt. With caution he grabbed the ring and eased towards her. His fingers grazed her arms, pulling her tense body to his. Her gaze was distant, her focus unclear

"Hey, Joss," he called gently trying to catch her unfocused eyes. Slowly she focused on him, his eyes having the power to pull her mind back to the present. "Babe, what is it? If you want this…?" He shrugged wanting to understand glad to see the dazed look fading.

"Yes, I want this. But is this what _you_ want? I'm…I'm not trying to force you into anything. I want you to want this. On _your_ birthday, you only asked me for one day. I'm not going to obligate you into a life time with me just so you can say we're even."

"Joss, of course I want this. When I came back, I told you I was all in. I'm not afraid to do this with you." Careful not to drop the ring, he clasped her hands, leaning closer to her face, gaze intensifying. "I want you to be my wife. I want to do the things I never had the courage to do. Not just to prove that I'll be strong enough this time around, but because I _want_ you. All of you. Is that the only thing that's got you worried?"

An image of Paul walking out the door for the final time arose. "I just- I don't want you to regret this."

"I know about regrets Joss. My biggest one was leaving you. I'm not going to make that mistake again. Trust me. Now please tell me," he leaned closer yet, "did I make your wish come true? Was this your wish?"

She blinked feeling a light mist glaze her eyes as the happiness of the moment slowly started to overtake her. She nodded. "Yes." She closed her eyes, unleashing the weight of the truth. "You made it come true."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for this late update. I HATE being inconsistent with my posts, but the last two weeks have been crazy busy. I will try to get another post in ASAP due to the long wait on this chapter. Thanks for all who have reviewed and read.**

"John I can carry my own bag," Joss insisted glaring at her boyfriend turned fiancé. Her sunglasses pushed high on her head.

This was the third time she had mentioned carrying her own bag. John thought she would've taken the hint when he carried her things in the airport back in New York. His shoulders straightened just a little further, his grip on the bag tightening. "Taylor," John said looking for some back up, his voice thin.

Taylor's hands flew up as he took a step backwards. "Keep me out of it. You should've just let her carry the bag."

John tried again. "Babe, it's a bag. You're not going to argue with me every time I do something for you, are you?"

Something passed in her eyes that John couldn't quite decipher.

"Oh did you see that John!" Taylor cried excitedly with a point of his hand. "She's about to crack. Just give her a few minutes."

The attitude returned. "Excuse me." A slender hand with a flashing engagement ring came to rest on her hip. "I thought you wanted to stay out of this."

Taylor shrugged. "Just tryna help a man out." John and Taylor shared a look.

"Oh I see how it's going to be with you two. Always teaming up against me. Fine John carry the bag-"

"Jocelyn Daniels Carter!"

The sound of her name had Joss turning just in time to catch a familiar form rushing towards her. "Julia!" Joss yelled, wrapping her arms around her friend from college, giving her a tight hug. "Girl you look great."

"I know." Julia replied adjusting her top.

Joss rolled her eyes, but laughed anyway. "You haven't changed at all."

"Let me get a look at _you_." One dainty pedicured finger motioned for Joss to spin around.

Grinning Joss twirled for her friend.

"Mmm. Girl I don't know what he's done to you, but you're radiant. What happened to Ms. Uptight?"

Joss reached in for another hug. "It's so good to see you. Thanks for coming. I needed you here."

"You know I wouldn't miss this for anything. Now quit stalling Jocelyn. Show me this man of yours."

Briefly she leaned in to her ear. "Girl wait till you see him." Joss quickly walked the few paces to John.

"John baby, this is my best friend from college, Julia. Julia, this is John."

"Pleasure," John said, voice low, as he gracefully took her hand.

Robotically Julia mirrored his actions. "It certainly is," she mumbled, eyes traveling the length of him in disbelief. John endured her perusal unsure how she felt after her surveillance. Her eyes moved Joss's way. "He's really yours?"

She nodded.

"W-well what can I say? You done good. If he was available I would con-"

"But he's not." Joss stated wrapping a hand securely around John's arm.

"Don't pull your gun out on me girl," Julia's nails rose to testify of her innocence, "I'm just joking. Jokes aside, it is really nice to meet you. I hope get to know each other more by the end of this weekend. Joss has been pretty vague with the details." Her head tilted looking beyond John. "And don't worry Taylor baby, I didn't forget about you." She held out her arms waiting for Taylor to fill them.

"Hey Aunt Julia."

Joss used Julia's momentary distraction to address John. "John, why don't you take Taylor and get settled in your rooms. Julia and I have some shopping to do." John nodded.

"Fine." He dropped his chin, touching Joss's bare arm. "Are you ok?"

She blinked a moment of fear quickly vanishing from her brown orbs. "Fine. Why?"

"You just…I don't know you don't seem like yourself." She had been his Joss, but something was weighing on her mind. Something she was trying to ignore and that he couldn't figure out. She put on a happy face, but the gleam of true happiness normally present in her eyes had been dull since their engagement. He didn't care what was bothering her, he just wanted to know.

"I'm fine. Just a little anxious." He didn't look convinced. Hooking his chin she pulled him to her for a brief kiss trying to be reassuring.

"Ooo." Julia cooed. "Look at you. All over him. Can't wait for the honeymoon huh?"

Laughing they broke a part. John moved to Taylor. "We'll meet up with you ladies for dinner."

...

"Now I know you're not going to just sit there all prim and proper acting like you're not going to give me any details." Julia said once they were left alone by the sales associate.

Joss glanced anxiously around the store. "You think you could keep your voice down Julia."

"Girl relax, I'll talk lower." To prove her point, her voice instantly dropped. "Girl don't pretend like you forgot my question that quick. Seriously I didn't know you were into white chocolate."

Joss chuckled. Julia really hadn't changed. Still loud, nosy, and no discretion. "Neither did I. He changed my taste for a lot of things."

Julia's eyes were hawkish as she surveyed her friend's every move. But Joss was doing a fine job of ignoring her.

"Jocelyn."

"What!?" Joss snapped. "You've been around me less than an hour and already you're getting on my nerves. Keep this up and I just might throw you on a plane back to Arizona."

"Just tell me what hooked you? Besides his looks cuz that's obvious. I wanna know!" Impatient she placed her hands against Joss's, keeping her from further perusal of the clothes on the dress rack. Her voice turned serious. "After Paul, you said you'd never marry again. There are too many risks, _you_ said. You didn't want to put your heart on the line. People are too unpredictable, another thing you said. Oh and how could I forget, 'I'll never find anyone like Paul'."

Her eyes bucked emphasizing her point. "What'd _he_ do to change all that? I saw the way he was looking at you. He wears his heart on his sleeve. It's obvious he puts your needs above his own. Is that what got to you? Finally having somebody who takes the time to just see about you?" She guessed. "No?" Julia tried again. "He's seems to have a good bond with Taylor. Did he save his life or something? Girl stop keeping me in suspense! Taylor looks up to him like he jumped out of a DC comic book, your mom can't stop raving about him, and you look at him like he's the first man you ever laid eyes on. I want to know why he changed your mind on getting remarried."

Defeated, Joss stared straight into her friend's face. "All of the above Julia. He's done all of the above. I didn't plan on him. God knows I didn't plan on him," she thought with a laugh, her brain recapping the past three years. "We worked together for a few years and… I fell in love with him somewhere along the way."

"And you're willing to put it all on the line again?"

She licked her lips fighting to keep her gaze from wavering. If Julia saw an ounce of doubt she wouldn't give her any space. "I trust him. He would never leave me. Not now."

With a pinched brow, Julia took a step closer. "What do you mean, not now?"

Joss waved her off with a hand, not about to reveal the truth that their romantic relationship came about through a birthday wish. "It's a long story and I don't think you'll understand. Let me just say, he had the chance to walk away and he gave me his word he would never walk away again and I trust his word. Jul he's risked everything to be with me. I mean it. It's taking all that's in him to make this move. I can't do any less. It wouldn't be fair."

After a long pause Julia finally nodded. "Ok. I'll take your word for it. No more questions. At least he makes you happy. And if he's made you come this far, then I'm sure he's a guy worth taking a chance on."


	4. Chapter 4

"Could you hold for one moment Ms. Shaw? I forgot it's time for me to check in with Mr. Reese."

 _"_ _Check in? What do you mean check- Reese is not with you? Aren't you two supposed to be giving him a bachelor party?"_

"It turns out Ms. Shaw that Mr. Reese decided to forego spending a night with Detective Fusco and myself in favor of spending the evening with his soon to be stepson."

 _"_ _I can't blame him there. But you trust him to stay away from Carter?"_

"Wonder boy's done good so far." Fusco said. "He's gone two days without checking on Princess Leia. I think he can make it one more night. Plus Glasses is tracking his phone and we're calling him to make sure he's staying in line."

"Finch have you seen Joss today? How does she look?" Reese's words were rushed.

"Mr. Reese glad you're with us."

"Have you seen her Finch?" John repeated. After two days, apart from Joss, John was nearly going insane with desire to see her. He still was worried about her strange behavior. And two days apart was plenty of time for her to give into whatever doubts she was having.

Finch, on the other end of the line tried not to smile as he recalled the conversation he overheard Joss have with her friend just a few days ago. He had broken a rule. One of many that Carter had put in place for Team Machine after her relationship with John became official. He listened in on a private conversation. One that was not case related or in any manner necessary for her safety. The one slip though was deemed necessary in Finch's opinion.

He was interested if Joss's private talk with her friend would reveal any signs of hesitancy concerning her upcoming nuptials. Finch had been relieved when he heard nothing out of the ordinary. Just simple reassurances as Joss spoke of her determination to marry John.

"Mr. Reese please relax. I can say with complete confidence that Joss has every intention of standing with you tomorrow."

"How do you know that?"  
Everyone on the line seemed to lean forward in anticipation of his answer.

"W-well, I might have….overheard her conversation with Ms. Julia a few days ago."

"Finch." John sighed.

"At least I know she has no plans of jilting you Mr. Reese. She'll be there. Now Ms. Shaw how are things in New York?"

 _"_ _Fine Harold. Machine has been quiet the last 24 hours."_

"There's still time to catch a flight here if you would like to join us for the ceremony. I have a ticket ready for you."

 _"_ _No thanks. Emotional displays are not my thing."_

"Leave her alone Glasses, we wouldn't want her changing her mind. If she came here, she'd depress the wedding party." Fusco chimed in.

 _"_ _The fat man has a point,"_ Shaw shot back. _"People usually don't know how to take me."_

"Hey watch it with the fat jokes Ms. Sunshine."

 _"_ _Can we kill the wedding talk. I still want to know the what or who that kicked Reese in the butt and got him off the 'just friends' crap."_

"Shaw," Reese half growled.

 _"_ _You know you don't scare me,"_ Shaw said not missing a beat _. "Finch?"_  
"What _is_ it Ms. Shaw?" Finch felt the beginnings of a headache.

 _"_ _Spare me the British formalities. I know you know."_

"Ms. Shaw-"

 _"_ _Whatever the big secret is, it happened around Reese's birthday. I know that much. So tell me. What'd you happened to see or overhear around that time Harold?"_

The line went silent and John waited with bated breath. Surely if Finch had heard anything he wouldn't share it now.

"Ms. Shaw I do believe some areas of Mr. Reese and Detective Carter's lives should be private."

 _"_ _Do you remember you just admitted to listening in on Carter and her friend?"_

"She's got you there Glasses."

Finch cleared his throat. "Well in accordance with Carter's wishes, I am learning to exercise _greater_ levels of restraint. I respect that their lives are not our personal reality entertainment."

 _"_ _You're kidding? They have enough chemistry to make prime time. You could probably get a show going here Harold. A Love Story: Cops and Vigilantes edition."_

"It's got a ring to it Dark Princess."

"Lionel." Reese hissed.

 _"_ _Fine keep your secret Harold. I know someone else who knows something. Right Fusco? I don't ask for much, but I don't want to be left out of the dirt."_

"Yeah like I'd talk with the boy wonder on the line."

 _"_ _I can find a way to make you talk Fusco,"_ Shaw said, voice dropping a notch the threat clearly implied.

Reese cut it. "Do it and you'll live to regret it."

 _"_ _Did I strike a nerve Reese?"_ Shaw taunted.

"I really don't want to spend one of my rare vacations listening to you two imitate each other. Listen dark princess there's nothing to tell. The kneecapping king made me help him set up Carter one night. Said he messed up and needed to make things right with her. All I did was give Carter a location and make it look like she was going to meet a man for a tip. What she got was him. That's it. I heard nothing, I know nothing else."

After a long pause Shaw unleashed a loud and prolonged groan that made Finch's ear ring. _"Where's a shady man when you need one? You picked a fine time to be loyal. Thanks for ruining my night. This has been a real waste of time. I've got better company with Bear. I'll see you when you get back. Good luck tomorrow, Reese. Don't screw it up."_ Click.

"Goodnight to you too," John mumbled.

"Get some rest Mr. Reese. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Mmm." A day he couldn't wait for. He hoped he wasn't alone in that desire. "Finch you're sure Joss sounded like she still wants to go through with this?"

"You have nothing to worry about. You have less than twelve hours to go before you see her. And you _will_ see her."

"Relax wonder boy. Carter'll be there. She's loyal."

"Whatever you do, just don't go see her."

John surveyed the quiet hotel room. With Taylor still in the shower, Finch and Fusco on the other side of the hotel, he had nothing to stop him from trekking to Joss's room. Not that he would let them stop him anyhow.

"I'll be in touch."

"Mr. Reese don't-"

John disconnected. Maybe Finch heard right and Joss was fine, but there was nothing wrong with sealing the deal.

….

It had been two days since Joss had seen John. Two days, too long. Overthinking, overanalyzing, and being too logical, was getting her into trouble as she started to question her decision to go through this wedding.

If their marriage failed where would it leave Taylor? He loved John now, but it would break his heart if their relationship ended in divorce. Her son had endured one family split, she wasn't sure she wanted to put him at risk of going through that pain again.

But John… The man she loved she with all her heart. She couldn't leave him. If she ran it would break his heart. It would crush him in a way he might never recover from.

How could the thought of being with him both terrify and excite her?

Ugh, she hated herself. She was a hypocrite. Nearly a year ago she had chastised John for taking the coward's way out and now here she was. On the verge of doing the same.

A knock at the door tore Joss from her thoughts bringing a frown as she turned to Julia who sat on the other bed.

"Julia did you order room service?"

Her brow rose high at the accusation. "No I did not. If I'm going to fit into my dress tomorrow I can't eat anything else tonight."

Grabbing her gun, Joss headed towards the door.

"Jocelyn, do you really need that?" She waved her arm towards the firearm. "Who do you think is going to show up here?"

Joss shook her head not bothering to answer. If only Julia knew how complicated her life with John really was. Undoing the locks, she slowly opened the door peering around the crack.

"John!" She sucked in a breath, keeping the door cracked, she shielded her body completely behind it even as she smiled. Ha! She knew he wouldn't be able to stay away. "What are you doing here? We promised not to see each other until tomorrow."

"Is that white chocolate?!" Julia asked in a panic. "Don't you let him see me like this."

"What did she call me?" John asked from the other side of the door, voice laced with humor.

"You heard her?"

"You'd be surprised what I can hear through this door Detective."

"Why are you here? Are you ok?" Her voice automatically softened with concern.

"I just…needed a little time with you. Just a little time."

Joss sighed. How could she be tempted to give this man up? Why was she so mixed up about him? "Oh, John."

"Awww!" Julia sighed loudly, successfully ruining the moment.

"Julia can you please leaves us alone!" Joss snapped.

"What do you want me to do? Cuz I'm not about to leave looking like this."

Blowing out an irritated breath, she scanned the room. "Could you go into the bathroom? Please."

"Fine." She agreed stomping over to the room. "Ten minutes. That's all you got. And don't let him in."

"Thanks. And turn on the vent." Joss quickly added before the door shut. Joss waited until she heard the vent running before she spoke. "You were saying."

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

"No. We're going to wait until tomorrow. Like _you_ agreed."

John placed a hand against the door post. It took all the will power he could muster to keep from pushing the door open. Sensing his struggle, Joss slipped her hand through the small crack so it appeared on John's side. With a half smile, John took her hand. Leaning his head closer to the opening.

"I… I needed to make sure _you_ were alright." He waited hoping to get a confession. On the other side, Joss only bit her lip as guilt plagued her for being the cause of John's doubts. John seemed to understand her lack of speech, so he continued.

"I never properly thanked you for giving me a second chance at doing this with you."

"You don't have to thank me." It was the last thing he should be doing especially when she was considering snatching it all away from him.

"Do you remember what I told you the day after my birthday?"

She stroked her thumb against his skin. "Why don't you refresh my memory."

"I said that every step to get to you has been worth it. And it has. You know something else?"

"Mmm?"

He hesitated for just a moment before speaking. "It's ok if you're afraid Joss. I was afraid too, if you remember. Courage wouldn't be courage without a little fear. You taught me that some matters of the heart are worth taking a risk on. And I'll always be thankful to you for that."

She squeezed his hands drawing from his strength, while fighting back tears. "I love you. So much." Was all she could say. They were silent for several moments. Just holding hands.

"I don't want to leave you."

Closing her eyes Joss inhaled long and slow. "You have to go. Be patient a little while longer John. You'll see me soon. It'll be worth the wait. Trust me."

 **As I mentioned earlier I wanted to post another chapter since I was so late with posting the last one.** **I tried to bring a little bit of Team Machine in here since I didn't have much of them in the last story and wanted you to know they are around. There's not much left of this story I will post again soon. Thank you all for reading! Your reviews are such a huge motivation.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bountiful waves crashed against the shore, washing over their bare feet. The sun rested in the sky, on the earliest phases of a set. After the small wedding ceremony and the start of the celebration that followed, the newlyweds, eager to be alone, quickly separated themselves from the others with a walk on the beach. When they were satisfied with the distance gained, John and Joss paused to enjoy the view.

With his arms snug around her waist, his chin resting on the top of her head, John was content. Letting the moments lingered, he basked in holding Joss as she enjoyed watching the ocean. She did not disappoint. His wait had been worthwhile. And now he could only concentrate on having her as close to him as possible.

"It's beautiful here." Joss remarked with a sigh. "Thanks for convincing me not to have the wedding back home."

"Mmm," was the only sound of agreement John made.

Carefully she lay her hand atop of his. Her fingers smoothing over the ring she had placed on his finger just a few hours ago. "I can't believe we did this." She said around a smile, snuggling to him.

His chest shook with a small laugh. "I can't believe you said yes. But I still don't feel like this was much of a wish for you. Are you sure there isn't something else you want?"

Twisting her body she put distance between them. "What will it take to convince you?" Her eyes reflected her sincerity.

John's lips remained closed, eyes shifting to the ocean.

Joss's shoulders rose and fell. "Check your breast pocket."

Titling his head down, John's brow pinched. "Why-"

"Trust me."

Led by his curiosity he obeyed, surprised to find an envelope within the pocket's fold. "What's this?"

She teased her full bottom lip with her teeth. "Open it."

The wariness in her voice made him move quickly. He unsealed the envelope, tugging out the small letter, written on stationary he recognized as a courtesy present from the hotel. He turned slightly from Joss as his eyes moved over the words.

 _John,_

 _If you're reading this, then I guess that means I'm your wife and you're a husband. I wrote this letter early this morning. There was a lot I wanted to say to you last night, but I needed time to sort things out with me. So please forgive me for shutting you out and putting some of those old barriers back up over the last few weeks._

 _You were right, I_ _ **was**_ _afraid. But not of you. John be sure of this, I NEVER doubted you. I know you would give your life to keep every promise you make to me. Last night reassured me of that._

 _I've been afraid of the past repeating itself._

 _I know I've talked to you before about my first marriage, but I don't think I painted a clear picture of how messed up I was after my divorce. When my first marriage fell a part, I told myself I would never marry again. I didn't think I could ever trust anyone enough to take the risk. Or give another man that kind of power over me._

 _But then you came along and just ruined everything. It's been so easy to fall for you. Too easy. And since we got together, I've wanted nothing more than to commit to you in this way. At first, I didn't question the feeling because I knew how much I loved you and I was so happy just being with you. But then it started to scare me. I was afraid of all that we have and have worked so hard to build unravelling with time. And I was afraid I would end up alone again._

 _I think I understand why you struggled so much with your wish. Especially when I pushed you to make our relationship permanent. It's not so easy on this end. Putting everything on the line. But now I understand how much of yourself you've given to me and I love you more for it._

 _Because of you, and the things you said, I know I don't have to be afraid. You are NOT Paul. You're John Reese. And I know we'll make this work. We're too stubborn to let it fail._

 _I still want this wish. I need it to come true because I can't live without you. And I refuse to play the coward and give you up. So I'm taking a chance on you and on us._

 _Fear for fear. Courage for courage._

 _No if's, ands, or buts now. We're definitely even John._

 _All my love, now and until I die_

 _Mrs. Jocelyn Reese._

John stared at the letter, kept tight in his pinching grip as the last shred of worry loosened its hold on his mind. Even though Joss showed up to the wedding, and the twinkle in her eye had returned, John knew he wasn't going to rest easy until he had the whole truth. And she gave it to him, without being further prompted. John felt the warmth of Joss's palm as she touched between his shoulder blades.

"I meant every word."

He nodded, slowly turning towards her. "I know." Speechless and barely controlling his emotions, he cupped her cheek. "You're ok now?" He wanted to memorize the soft smile that appeared on her face.

"Yeah John. Better than ok."

John leaned in slowly, until their lips touched. "I think," Joss said between kisses knowing John, for now, was finished with words, "It's time we give up the wishes."

"Mmm."

"….I'm serious. From now on if we want something, let's just com-…. Come right out and say it. It's bad enough… it took two birthdays for us to get here."

"At least we got here." John argued taking a breath.

"I can't argue with that."

With a gleam in his eye he leaned back in to get another kiss, but Joss turned in his arms once more facing the water, and making him connect with her hair.

Undeterred John encased her waist from behind, planting a kiss below her ear, then to the spot where her neck met her shoulder, one finally on the curve of her exposed shoulder, making her shiver. Trailing back up, his lips brushed against her ear.

"I know you're enjoying this, but I really would like to see the view from our room."

Joss chuckled, tugging his arms more securely around her at the implied invitation. "Mmm. I don't know John. I'm not convinced _anything_ can top this view. But," she turned in his arms, snaking her own around his neck. "You're more than welcome to try and convince me otherwise."

Bending at the knee, he secured his arms around her thighs and lifted her up against him. He lifted his chin to look into her glowing face. Her dimples imprinted on her cheeks, eyes clear, and lit with a happiness that emanated from within. This is what he had been waiting for. To see her just as happy as she had made him.

"Happy Birthday Joss!" He whispered, making her laugh softly before he stole a short kiss and carried her up the beach.

Hours later, as Joss admired her sleeping husband, she knew John had successfully convinced her that the view from their room, and in his arms was indeed much better.

 **There it is. Like I said this was the original idea that I decided to stick with, meant to be lighter and fluffier. Thanks again for the reviews, most of them made me laugh. And there were a few things in the last chapter I was nervous about, but the reviews made me feel so much better. Thanks for reading and bearing with me through this story. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
